


Double The Fun

by heartsdesire456



Series: Unexpected Surprise [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Family, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: We reach the end of the road: The arrival of Victor and Yuuri's babies.





	Double The Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THIS TOOK FOREVER I KINDA FORGOT ABOUT IT DON'T JUDGE MEEEEE!
> 
> *hides face in shame*

Though the formal announcement of their pregnancies had been with a photo posted online, Victor and Yuuri agreed to do a maternity photo shoot and separate interviews with each coach for an article about married coaches with rival skaters who were each having a baby at the same time. The photoshoot took place in Hasetsu, mostly in their new home since they were in the final week of a break before hard training started for Europeans, Four Continents, and Worlds. The article addressed their lives, their marriage, their past, and their plans for the season and the future.

_Interviewer: Yuuri, first off, I have to ask how are you? Also, how far along are you? You’re so big!_

_Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov: I’m feeling okay today. As huge as I am, I’m still not in the final trimester yet. Almost, though! I’ll be twenty-eight weeks pregnant very soon, so I’ve still got three more months left. I’m feeling tired more easily lately, but believe it or not, I still jog to the rink every morning, even if I’ve stopped trying to skate with my skater._

_I: Wow! I don’t go jogging anymore just because I hit forty! You’re managing pretty well, I’d say. How are things living in a house with another pregnant person?_

_Y: Oh, Victor still feels great, as he has the whole time. Lucky! He’s just jealous that he’s three weeks further along and looks less pregnant since he’s taller so the baby has more room._

_I: No fighting from the stress yet?_

_Y: If anything, the opposite. Victor is very calm about the fact we’re going to have two babies at once, and since I’m still pretty unprepared for that, he’s careful to keep things very zen. He’s really the best at knowing what I need._

_I: You bring up the fact you feel unprepared; was the plan to both get pregnant, as some speculate, or was it just a crazy coincidence?_

_Y: It was a shock twice over, but the best thing to ever happen to us. I’ve wanted a baby since I was a teenager, I’ve always known one day I wanted to be pregnant and carry a child inside of me and experience that love, and Victor knew from the start that’s what I wanted some day. And he didn’t want to ever be pregnant, but he wanted kids, so it worked out well. However, we started trying to have a baby long before this happened, and I was really scared we couldn’t have kids. So twice at once was not the plan, but it’s the biggest miracle ever._

_I: So I guess it’s easy for you to say two at once is better than none, right?_

_Y: Exactly._

The photographs of the couple both separate and together included many beautiful, happy moments, such as one photo of Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov laughing when his baby got hiccups and it distracted him from his pose, his eyes shining with love and joy as he held his belly in his hands, or another photo of Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov staring at his husband with unbridled affection in his gaze as his husband kissed the swell of his belly, and even an adorable photo of the Katsuki-Nikiforovs lying on the couch with their pet poodle, Makkachin, resting his little doggy face between their baby bumps, snuggling his unborn new humans, too. 

_Interviewer: Your husband says you’re far calmer about having two babies at once. Is there any reason why?_

_Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov: I think it’s not news to anyone that knows of him to hear that Yuuri is more nervous about anything than I am. He has always had stress far worse than anyone I know, and I’m really good at just going with the flow._

_I: But two babies at once doesn’t freak you out just a little?_

_V: Not at all, because it’s two more babies than I feared we would ever have._

_I: Your husband mentioned that you had an infertility scare; can you tell us a bit more about that and how it has made two babies at once less frightening?_

_V: Yuuri has wanted to be pregnant since he was eighteen and a friend of his who is a few years older had triplets. He’s longed to carry his own baby for so long, and when we got married, we planned to have a baby as soon as he retired. And we tried to do just that. We tried for nearly three years to conceive, and there were eight times during that span that Yuuri thought he might be pregnant but the test was negative. Every single time, I saw my husband’s heart break a little more. I wanted children, too, but I would have been happy adopting if it were just me._

_I: Yuuri didn’t want to adopt?_

_V: No, he would have been fine adopting if it turned out that was our only choice, and we still aren’t opposed to perhaps adopting in the future, since we both want more children for sure, but he wanted to be pregnant whereas I just wanted a child. I wanted to give him that. Yuuri is the most wonderful person ever and it killed me that the one thing he wanted most, I tried for three years to give him and couldn’t._

_I: Is that why you got pregnant instead?_

_V: Oh no [V pauses for laughter] finding out I was pregnant was the biggest shock of all! We were careful to avoid that risk!_

_I: If you didn’t plan on it, how did you find out you were pregnant if, according to reports, you never had any symptoms?_

_V: It was actually because of Yuuri being pregnant. We didn’t know that, of course, but Yuuri thought he was having morning sickness, so he took a pregnancy test that came up negative. We finally made the choice to face the fact we might be unable to have children, so we went to a fertility specialist to determine once and for all whether one of us was infertile or if there was treatment for us to help us conceive. The first thing the doctor did was a blood test to check for hormone problems and diseases and such, and when he came back and said, ‘well, Victor’s pregnant, so clearly you can have kids’, it was the shock of my life._

_I: Yuuri’s blood test was negative even though he must have been pregnant?_

_V: Yes, and if it hadn’t been a false negative, a lot of heartache would have been avoided. I was ecstatic we were having a baby, even if I never planned to be the one to have it, but I was guilty and heartbroken because Yuuri wanted this so badly and we tried for so long, and there I was, pregnant because of a faulty condom._

_I: If that’s the case, how DID you find out about Yuuri’s pregnancy?_

_V: That was just as horrible as the first. He was having the worst pregnancy symptoms but since he knew he wasn’t pregnant, he thought he was having a mental breakdown, or becoming massively depressed, or had cancer- all sorts of horrible things. And I was pregnant and basking in that joy, but also watching my husband falling apart and not knowing how to help. A part of me thought it was because I was pregnant and he wasn’t and it had hurt him that horribly, no matter how much he was full of happiness over the baby. In the end, he went to a doctor for a mental health referral and she immediately thought he was pregnant from his symptoms. He told her he wasn’t, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it, and when he took a pregnancy test and it was positive for the first time ever, we were both terrified because if it was a false positive it would have killed us both._

_I: But it wasn’t, right?_

_V: No, it wasn’t! He got pregnant three weeks after I did, so he did have morning sickness that led to us finding out about me, all the symptoms were just a rough first trimester, and once he got medicine for that, he got so much better._

_I: Wow, I can really understand better now why two at once is a ‘miracle’, like Yuuri said._

_V: It really is. I still don’t think I’ll ever carry another baby, but this baby is every bit a miracle as the one he is carrying, because after three years of trying, fate decided to reward our patience in the most wonderful way ever._

~

As Victor stood at the top of the stairs, peeking in at Yuuri where he danced in front of the mirrored wall of the loft, the sun from the windows behind him shining in and reflecting back at him so that his entire being seemed to glow, he couldn’t help the burst of warmth that flooded through him at the reminder that he got to spend the rest of his life with this wonderful, perfect man.

He quickly lifted his phone to snap some photos since Yuuri hadn’t seen him or heard him over the music playing from his phone plugged into the speakers in the corner. He had to share this blessing with the world.

The long, narrow loft that was too small to be much more than storage space to the average person had been what really sold them on their house. Yuuri took one look at the room with one blank wall and one with three windows, as well as the sturdy wooden floors, and turned to Victor with a gleam in his eyes and said, “This could be our own little dance studio,” with the most beautifully happy look on his face. Victor decided in that moment that they didn’t need to even bother with the rest of the houses on their ‘to look at’ list. 

It was one of the larger houses they had seen, and one of the most expensive, but Victor had plenty of money and knew it would be worth it to have their children grow up in such a nice house so close to their grandparents inn. It was further up in the hills than Yu-Topia, but it was still within distance of a jog or, for the children, a bike ride. It had three bedrooms with room for multiple little beds in two of them, so even if they did have more children, the kids could share two to a room. Their bedroom was right in the middle of the other two, so they would always be right there should their children have bad dreams and need their parents to comfort them.

Victor couldn’t wait for their little ones to come, but right now, watching his very pregnant husband dancing ballet while he thought nobody was watching in their newly finished loft dance studio, he figured it was worth the wait if it meant he and Yuuri got to turn their home into _home_ first. 

~

Yuuri was going to murder Victor. 

Yurio and Kenjirou were laughing so hard they nearly fell over when he got to the rink and when he asked why, Takeshi chuckled and held out his phone to show Yuuri an Instagram video of his fat, pregnant ass, dripping in sweat, dancing like nobody was watching… which is what he thought happened.

“To be fair, you’re thirty weeks pregnant and still a better dancer than me,” he teased and Yuuri glared.

Yuuri was a whale. He hated Victor more every day that he just got more beautiful, with his finally large bump but perfect everything else. Yuuri had gained _sixty pounds_. His ass was massive, his face was huge, his thighs were big, his _arms_ were fat, his _chest_ was fat, everything about him looked like someone shrunk a sumo wrestler to be his height and frame size. 

Victor was perfectly thin apart from a beautiful thirty-three week round baby belly, and Yuuri had blown up like a puffer fish. And now Victor had posted a video of his fat ass dancing. 

“If he wasn’t carrying my child, Victor would die today,” Yuuri said in a flat tone, glaring at the two cackling young men. “Neither of you is pregnant, so I won’t feel any shame when I kill you,” he threatened. “I’m pregnant, hormonal, and I have access to sharp objects. No judge would convict me.”

He really was hormonal, too. He had already talked to Christophe about flying out to help Kenjirou get through the last of the season, because though he wasn’t a coach, Yakov couldn’t leave Russia and nobody else was available, but Yuuri was positive he would not make it to Four Continents like he planned. Yuuri, in his sane moments, could realize he was losing it. He made Kenjirou cry ever other practice because his hormones sent him into fits of flat out rage at absolutely nothing. His mother had warned him that the third trimester might make him crazy, but he had never suspected it would reach the point he burst into tears and started _screaming_ at Victor for something as simple as misplacing the remote to the television. 

Victor, being the perfect human he was, never got upset when Yuuri went crazy, so Yuuri figured that was a small mercy. Victor, rather than having psychotic mood swings from hell, seemed to be mellowing out more than ever. Pregnancy was making him sappy about everything and everybody. His most dramatic reactions was crying about how cute the babies on the websites he was shopping from were modeling the clothes he wanted to buy. 

And he had bought so much stuff. _So much_. Yuuri was worried they were going to go broke between the house and half the baby items sold in the entire world. 

Yuuri felt a swell of affection suddenly at the thought of Victor loving their babies so much, and he smiled so brightly it almost hurt. “Uh, Katsudon, what the fuck are you smiling about?” Yurio asked, and Yuuri blinked, trying to remember why _not_ to smile.

“Victor’s the best,” Yuuri sighed, rubbing his belly. “He bought this really cute baby hat and gloves set this morning. I love him so much.”

Takeshi snickered and took his phone away from Yuuri. “Keep that thought in your head,” he told him, patting his back before walking away and leaving Yuuri facing the two skaters on the ice.

~

Yuuri moaned, hands grasping at the back of the couch as his back arched away from the fabric. “Fuuuuuck,” he groaned, gasping up at the ceiling as his eyes flew open. “Oh, _Victor_ ,” he moaned deeply. The pleasure he felt was _incredible_. “I totally planned to yell at you later, but _shit_!” he panted, eyes fluttering shut as Victor found just the right spot. “ _Yes_ , right there-“

“You know, I’m sort of offended that you never make this much noise when we’re having sex.” Yuuri lifted his head and glanced at Victor, who sat at the other end of the couch with Yuuri’s foot in his hands, glaring down at it as he pressed his thumbs into the arch. 

“Sex caused the amount of pain my feet are in, this is better than sex,” Yuuri said bluntly and Victor gave him a pointed look.

“Yuuri, don’t exaggerate, I’m pretty sure our current states is proof you like having sex with me,” he said and Yuuri rolled his eyes but smiled as he nudged Victor’s hands with his feet.

“Don’t get all testy, Vicchan, I promise, if I could see physically get to my knees, I’d be desperate to blow you,” he said and Victor sighed wistfully.

“I can’t see my penis anyways, so I’d be no help at all,” he said and Yuuri giggled at their ridiculous predicament. 

They hadn’t had sex in a few weeks, in spite of still having the spark no matter how pregnant they were, simply because it was too much trouble. The best they could manage these days was less-than-skillfull handjobs, because there was no position in the world that made any other sex act possible with two people in the eighth month of pregnancy. However, Yuuri had discovered that at this point, Victor’s foot rubs were better than he could remember sex being, because he was fat and his feet _killed him_.

“My feet don’t hurt, or I’d ask for reciprocation at least,” Victor casually mentioned and Yuuri glared at him over the swell of his belly.

“I’m going to get you pregnant again, just so next time you get to be the fat, bitchy, crazy one,” he claimed and Victor gave him a teasing smile.

“You’re the one who always wanted to be pregnant, Yuuri-“

“I still love it, it just sucks because _you_ aren’t suffering with me,” Yuuri whined, pouting at Victor. “Vicchan, everybody is supposed to get fat and crazy, but you’re just regular Victor with a melon under your shirt.”

Victor gave him a sympathetic look. “I know, it’s not fair, _Zolotse_ ,” he murmured, rubbing his foot again. “But don’t you worry, I’m happy to rub your feet every evening, and twice on weekends. And I really don’t take it personal when you yell at me for using your favorite spoon,” he said and Yuuri blushed, putting a hand over his face.

He had done that just yesterday… all their spoons were the exact same and in no way distinguishable from one another to make one a ‘favorite’ spoon. 

Yuuri rubbed his belly with a sigh. “You’re making me crazy, you know that?” he asked his belly. “You’re making your daddy crazy.”

Victor leaned over and rubbed his belly sweetly. “It’s okay, though, because we love you,” he reassured the baby and Yuuri felt a swell of affection again, because _damn_ , Victor was going to be an amazing father.

~

The week before Four Continents, Yuuri finally had to officially make the call and he announced he would not be taking Kenjirou to the competition. Chris had agreed to go with Kenjirou and look after him, because though Yuuri was only thirty-two weeks pregnant, he was so uncomfortably massive and having such insane hormonal mood swings that he couldn’t imagine ever making it through the competition. 

He ended up being very glad he made that choice when, one day into Four Continents, at only thirty-five weeks pregnant, Victor’s ‘miraculously perfect’ pregnancy ended in the baby arriving early without any warning that anything was wrong.

~

Victor had felt strange all morning when, in the middle of shouting instructions across the ice he could no longer skate on to Yurio, he felt a sudden pain in his lower back that radiated around his body. He frowned, reaching back to rub at his lower back, and remembered Yuuri complaining about how sore his back was all the time. He knew it was too lucky that he’d had very few aches and pains all through this pregnancy, but the pain he was feeling was pretty intense for him to have not bent or moved in any way to tweak the muscles.

However, even as he tried to find a more comfortable position to stand in, his pain only got worse. For the hour that he coached Yurio, it grew from a wave of pain to sharp stabs that filled his entire torso. He decided after training not to bother jogging all the way home, but to go to Yu-Topia and see if Toshiya would drive him home. The whole walk there, his body hurt and he was really starting to think he had hurt his back. When he got there and talked about how his back hurt to Hiroko, she urged him over to sit and have some tea and relax to take the weight off his back. 

“I remember how it was,” she said as she fussed with the pillows she used to prop his back. “The baby puts so much strain on your muscles.” She patted his belly sweetly. “It’s worth it, though,” she cooed, and Victor smiled warmly as she ruffled his hair before going back to her sweeping. He was so happy that he and Yuuri had decided to move to Hasetsu to be near them, because he couldn’t wait to see Hiroko and Toshiya with their grandchildren. They were the kindest people he had ever known and they both loved him just as much as they did their own children.

Victor was content to watch a soccer game with some of the other guests while he waited for Toshiya to get through with his work to give Victor a ride. He knew most of the men watching the game anyways, so it was no problem. He had texted Yuuri where he was since Yuuri was home today, so Yuuri wouldn’t be worried about him.

However, the pain Victor felt only became steadier the longer he waited, no matter how comfortable he had been made, and it really was starting to be very bad. He felt slightly nauseated the pain was reaching such a level. He was grateful when Toshiya came out with his car keys and said they were ready to go, because he really wanted to get home and get into the bathtub where it would soothe the pain he was in. He was just about to open the door of the car when the pain sharply jolted through his body in a way that made him gasp and grip at the side of the car to fight from swaying.

It was only when he felt a sudden wetness and looked down at his jeans as they grew darker down his legs that he suddenly realized what had been happening. “Oh- Oh!” He looked up across the top of the car at Toshiya, who looked at him worriedly. Victor gasped as panic seized him. “I’m having the baby. I- I’m _having a baby_!” he cried fearfully. “No, no, no, no, it’s too early.” He put his hands on his belly. “No, no, it’s not time, it’s not time-“

Toshiya grabbed his elbow and he looked up to see a very focused look in his father-in-law’s eyes. “Victor, early or not, you are very clearly having this baby tonight,” he said, and Victor’s eyes teared. 

“But- but it’s too early-“

“Don’t worry,” Toshiya reassured, opening the car door. He urged Victor into the seat, despite his protests about his water having broken, and closed it again, leaning into the window. Victor saw a calmness in his eyes that almost made Victor angry because _this was not the time to be calm_. “I’m going to go tell Hiroko what’s happening and then we’ll go to the hospital. I’ll only be a moment,” he reassured, and Victor had no time to say anything else was Hiroko disappeared from the window and hurried back into the building. 

Victor felt another wave of pain and let out a weak sob, putting his hands on his belly. “Please be okay, please, please be okay,” he cried, holding his belly as if that would somehow protect his baby from coming early.

~

Yuuri was busily and happily cleaning the house for the sixth time that day – Victor called it ‘nesting’ – when his phone rang. He grabbed it off the counter he was scrubbing and saw it was his mother. He hit speaker and smiled as he continued to clean. “Hey, Mom,” he greeted.

“Yuuri!” Yuuri immediately stopped scrubbing at the urgency in her voice. “Yuuri, it’s Victor, your father and I are taking him to the hospital! He’s having the baby!”

Yuuri snatched the phone up so fast it smacked his glasses on the way up to his ear. “WHAT?!” he cried, turning to run, rag still in his hand, to grab his coat and shoes. “He isn’t due for five weeks-“

“And he’s freaking out about that,” she said and Yuuri really understood Victor’s sentiment. “He didn’t realize he’s been in labor all day because of just that. He didn’t realize what was happening until his water broke-“

“His water broke?!” Yuuri cried, rushing outside only to stop when he remembered they _didn’t have a fucking car_ yet. “I’ll be there as fast as I can!” He hung up and then immediately called Takeshi.

“Yuuri! What’s up-“

“TAKESHI I NEED YOU TO COME PICK ME UP VICTOR IS HAVING THE BABY AND I’M AT HOME AND I CAN’T VERY WELL RUN TO THE HOSPITAL I’M EIGHT MONTHS PREGNANT AND THAT’S A TWO HOUR JOG-“

“Yuuri, Yuuri, calm down!” Takeshi interrupted. “You’re too loud to understand, but did you say the baby is coming?” 

“Victor’s!” Yuuri replied in a quieter tone but no less panicked. “I need you to come to my house and get me and take me to the hospital! We don’t have a car so I can’t get there and Mom and Dad are taking Victor to the hospital-“

“Okay, okay. I’ll be there as quickly as possible, just take a breath and calm down before you scare yours loose, too,” he said, and Yuuri’s blood ran cold at that thought. Victor was early as it was, but at only thirty-three weeks, Yuuri’s baby was only three pounds, according to the doctor.

“Thank you, but please hurry,” Yuuri murmured as he put the phone down and started fidgeting as he stood in the driveway, looking down the street past the other houses for any sign of the Nishigori car.

~

When they finally got to the hospital, Yuuri was so frantic it took ten minutes for him to make it clear to the receptionist and the nurses she called that he wasn’t in labor, he was trying to find his _husband_ who was having a baby. After finally having Takeshi take over and explain for him, they managed to look up where Yuuri needed to go, and he practically sprinted (as well as his fat, pregnant ass could) to the elevator. 

However, when he got to the hallway and saw his parents just standing around rather than in a waiting room, or with Victor, fear gripped his heart. He came to them and when he saw his mother crying his chest tightened. “Mom?” he said, and she turned and let out a soft cry.

“Yuuri! Oh Yuuri, come here,” she said, and he walked to her, only to be dragged to a window. “It all happened so fast, we couldn’t even go in with Victor!” she said, and Yuuri’s stomach dropped as his father pointed to an incubator near the back of the room beyond the glass.

He had missed his first child’s birth.

“Wh-what?” Yuuri breathed, and his mother nodded, holding his arm tightly. “I- I don’t understand-“

His father put a hand on his back. “The nurse said Victor is alright, and you can see him as soon as she comes back to take you. And the baby is fine,” he reassured, and Yuuri felt like he could finally breathe again. He couldn’t see the baby in the incubator far in the back of the room because a doctor and a nurse were doing something there. “She said the baby is big enough it should be alright, even though it’s early, but they have to make sure before you and Victor can see him.”

Yuuri shook his head, tears filling his eyes. “What happened? How- how did it happen so fast?”

His father rubbed his shoulders. “They said it’s not as common, but it’s not entirely uncommon for a very fast labor. Victor said his back had been hurting all afternoon, and the doctor says that was a sign of preterm labor. When we got to the hospital, it was less than half an hour before they were bringing the baby out to look after.”

A door opened down the hall and Yuuri turned to see a nurse. “Nurse!” he cried, ducking past his mom to go over. “Do you have any news about my husband and baby?” 

She smiled. “Mr. Katsuki?” He nodded quickly. “Oh good, your husband was asking about you.” She nodded. “Come with me,” she said and Yuuri fidgeted as they walked far too slowly for his taste towards his poor husband.

The moment he saw Victor, Yuuri rushed to his side. “Victor!” Victor lifted his head from where it was in his hands as he cried and Yuuri immediately grabbed Victor’s cheeks to look at him. “Vicchan, I’m so sorry,” he said in a rush. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

Victor cried harder, clutching at Yuuri. “Yuuri, I was so scared,” he sobbed, and Yuuri leaned over the side of the hospital bed as best he could with his baby bump in the way so he could hold Victor. “As soon as we got here, the doctor came and took one look at the monitors and made Hiroko leave! She was going to stay with me until you got here, but he made her go, and then I was all alone with just doctors and nurses and the baby came so fast!” he sobbed. “I had everything planned and nothing happened like I planned! You and Hiroko weren’t here and nobody else is even at the hospital and I didn’t get to hold my baby!” Victor’s shoulders heaved with every sob. “Yuuri, they took him away and all they will tell me is that he’s okay, but I want to know what happened!”

Yuuri sniffled weakly as he watched Victor falling apart. “Shhhh, it’s okay now,” Yuuri comforted, stroking his hair away from his face. “I’m here, I’m here, and they told me the baby is okay, and I know nothing went to plan, but it’s okay now.”

Victor leaned his head against Yuuri’s chest, weakly gripping at his arm. “We didn’t even pick a name yet,” he cried and Yuuri closed his eyes, forcing more tears down his cheek as he kissed Victor’s head and rocked him back and forth gently. It had clearly been a traumatic experience for Victor and Yuuri knew that nothing would make him better right now, so all he could do was comfort him.

~

Yuuri sat beside Victor, ignoring how sitting in the hard, wooden chair was doing no favors to his back, and held his hand while he napped. He had been there for well over an hour before the door opened and a man came in. “Mr. Katsuki?”

Yuuri sat up straighter, squeezing Victor’s hand as he nodded. “Yes, hi,” he said, glancing over as Victor slowly woke up, whimpering against the pillow. “Vicchan, it’s okay,” he reassured him as he opened his eyes and looked around in confusion, still bleary from sleep.

Victor spotted the man and immediately pushed himself up. “What’s wrong with my baby?” he demanded.

The man, clearly the doctor, smiled at Yuuri. “I’m Dr. Akashi,” he explained. “As for your baby, we’ve been checking him up, monitoring all his vital signs, and it seems you were very lucky,” he said, and Yuuri relaxed slightly. He tapped the chart in his hand. “Your baby is small, but he’s able to breathe perfectly well and he is eating just fine. He’s just over five pounds, so he likely won’t have any long-term effects of his early birth, but I won’t promise you he’s going to be absolutely on track with a normal baby developmentally.”

Victor relaxed some. “What happened, Doctor? I wasn’t due for five weeks.”

“Well, as I’m sure your doctor has told you, there’s always a risk of preterm labor. You showed no signs, according to your file from Dr. Rentaro, but there aren’t always signs that an early labor is coming, especially not with how suddenly this happened,” he explained.

Yuuri frowned. “Why did it happen so fast? We’ve both already made plans with our doctor, we’ve talked about when it’s at the point to go to the hospital, how the baby will be born, what all we need to do first, everything. This was way faster than anybody expected.”

The doctor nodded. “It’s called a precipitous birth. Basically, a super fast labor and delivery.” He shook his head. “Rarely is there any cause for it. Mrs. Katsuki mentioned that when Victor came to her earlier, he complained about his back hurting all afternoon. That is a sign of labor, and it’s not always noticeable contractions that signify labor is starting. With an estimated three or four hours of labor before his water broke, and the hour at most after that that the baby came, the entire labor process was less than six hours. It’s uncommon, but it does happen. It’s honestly lucky he made it to the hospital in time to get everything set up and prepare. One lady got to the reception area, checked in for labor and delivery, and then gave birth in the elevator on the way up,” he said and Yuuri and Victor both looked at each other, horrified. 

Victor sniffled again, wiping at the stray tears that were falling, though he seemed to be in better control this time. “I just- we had it all planned out and I wasn’t prepared for any of this.” He whispered bitterly. “We haven’t picked a name _or_ decided what our children will call us.”

Yuuri rubbed his wrist. “It’s okay, Vicchan. You’re okay and our baby is okay. It’s over now. It’s okay to be upset, but remember, the most important thing is that you and the baby are both okay.”

“Exactly,” Dr. Akashi echoed. “I know this was a terrible experience, Victor, but any number of things could have gone wrong. This early, your baby could’ve been breech, for example,” he said and Victor paled significantly. 

“Can I see my baby?” Victor asked in a quiet tone, and Dr. Akashi gave him a soft smile.

“Very soon, I promise,” he reassured. “You need to rest a little longer before you head down to the nursery. We would normally bring the baby to you, but since he was born early, I’m afraid that’s impossible.”

Victor whimpered and ducked his head. “Can Yuuri see our baby?” he asked and Yuuri’s heart sank at Victor’s weak voice. He was clearly suffering so much.

“He can, actually,” the doctor said. “I’ll have them give him a wrist band, since he needs one to go into the nursery, and then he can go in.”

Yuuri quickly turned to Victor. “Victor, I’ll wait for you, it’s okay-“

“No,” he said tiredly, looking up at Yuuri with tired blue eyes. “I don’t want him to be alone,” he said and Yuuri smiled at Victor’s conviction.

Sitting in a hospital bed with horribly pale skin, grungy hair, rings under his eyes, and the look of a man who was falling apart, Victor was still the most perfect thing Yuuri had ever seen. He loved him so much. “I’m so happy I chose to have children with you,” Yuuri whispered, leaning in to kiss Victor’s forehead sweetly. “I’ll tell him you’re gonna be there very soon,” he reassured and Victor nodded as he laid his head back against the pillows again to get some more rest. 

~

It broke Yuuri’s heart to see his baby in a plastic box. He couldn’t stop crying as he stood beside the incubator and reached inside to hold his baby’s hand. He was _tiny_. They couldn’t let Yuuri hold him yet, since his baby being so early meant Yuuri would have to change into sterile scrubs to keep from risking the baby getting sick from germs on Yuuri, and it hurt more than anything to not be able to even hold his baby. 

He was four hours old and he’d only been held by doctors and nurses, never by either of his parents. 

“He’s doing well so far.” Yuuri sniffled, turning to look at the nurse that was checking the monitors on the other side of the incubator, the ones connected to all the little wires that were stuck to his baby’s body. She gave him a gentle smile. “Five pounds, one ounce. That means if nothing is wrong, he’ll be able to go home normally. So far everything seems fine. He’s having a little trouble regulating his temperature when we turn down the heat, but that usually stops after a few hours to get used to being out here instead of in the womb.”

Yuuri nodded, wiping at his face with the hand not holding his baby’s tiny little fist. “Thank you,” he said, smiling down at his son. He was still so upset, still so scared, and yet he could barely breathe looking at his baby. 

“First one?” she asked, and he nodded with a wet laugh.

“I can’t believe I missed the birth of my first child, but I’m just so happy he’s here and healthy,” he admitted. “He’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

She smiled. “Well, you definitely won’t miss the next one,” she said, nodding at his belly, and he laughed again, only to laugh harder when his baby decided to kick at his laugh.

He rubbed his belly, smiling. “Oh now you wake up,” he said softly, rubbing the side of his round baby bump. “Your brother came a little early, but don’t worry, he’s just fine,” he told his tummy, which made the nurse coo a little bit. 

“Was it planned to have two at once or was this a surprise?” she asked congenially.

Yuuri grinned. “It was a surprise, but it’s been pretty amazing. My husband and I tried for a few years to get me pregnant, and just when I thought we had to be unable to, we went to a fertility specialist and found out my husband was already pregnant, and we stopped trying, but it turned out I was pregnant already as well, it was just very early so the test didn’t show it.” He laughed. “He got pregnant three weeks before I did, and we had no idea.”

“Awww,” she said, looking down at his son. “Well, at least you made up for all that time spent trying,” she said and he laughed again, nodding.

“Exactly,” he joked, looking back at his baby. He rubbed his tiny hand gently and then patted his belly with the other one. “Just don’t get any ideas about following your brother so early. You’ve got a while left in there yet.”

~

Yuuri felt silly because he couldn’t stop crying as he held his baby for the first time. Victor hadn’t been allowed to come yet since his blood pressure still hadn’t come down after giving birth so he was stuck resting a little longer, but Yuuri was given sterile clothing and was allowed to hold their son finally. “He’s so small,” he sniffled as he looked down at his baby. 

Holding his son was easily the best feeling Yuuri had ever had. He was sleeping, but just a little earlier, Yuuri was able to feed him a bottle and look at his beautiful face while he was awake. He didn’t have all the cute baby fat most babies did because of how early he had come, but he still had the cutest chubby cheeks and the tiniest little nose believable. His eyes were incredible, though. Yuuri knew that almost certainly his and Victor’s children would have brown eyes in the end, but right now, they were as blue as Victor’s. He had the smallest little eyes but when he opened them Yuuri could barely breathe. It would be such a shame when his eyes changed color, but he knew secretly that Victor would be pleased. Victor far preferred Yuuri’s dark eyes to his own light ones. 

“I think his grandparents are eager for a good look,” the nurse mentioned on her way past and he looked over to the window at the front of the nursery where both his parents were practically smashed up against the glass. 

Yuuri laughed wetly and carried his son over to the window, smiling blindingly as he turned to show them his little face. His mother had tears streaming down her face as she smiled brightly and he wasn’t sure if his father was laughing or sobbing. They had held their first baby thirty-six years ago, and now they were looking at their first grandchild. He couldn’t imagine how much it meant to them to see his son’s face for the first time. 

~

When Victor finally got to see his baby, he nearly collapsed under the realization that his baby was okay. He really was okay. He still was having blood pressure issues so he couldn’t go see him until after they had already determined he was fine and could be brought to Victor. Yuuri seemed worried about Victor but the doctor had told them it was totally normal and he would be fine after more rest. Early labor was rough on him, especially given how badly it affected him mentally. Once he was recovered he would be fine. 

But his _baby_. 

Their baby was perfect. Victor cried when the nurse let Yuuri pick him up and bring him to Victor. The moment he was in Victor’s arms, Victor started _sobbing_. His baby was perfect. He was beautiful and perfect. Victor loved him so much. Yuuri sat beside him and Victor couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to put one hand on Yuuri’s belly while he looked down at the baby lying on his lap and beamed. “Our babies, Yuuri. Our babies.”

“I know.” Yuuri leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I know, Victor.”

They sat together on the bed, Victor holding their son while they both stared at him the whole time they talked. They hadn’t picked a name yet, but they settled on what they would be called. “He’ll grow up around English more than anything,” Yuuri reasoned as he stroked the baby’s soft, dark hair. “I’m okay with being ‘Dad’. I like it.”

Victor smiled, nodding. “Okay. Whatever you want, Yuuri.” He kissed his forehead where it rested on his shoulder. “You can use English instead of Japanese if you want. I’ll support you if your mom and dad make fun of you for it.” Victor hadn’t expected that, but whatever Yuuri wanted really was all he cared about. “Papa and Dad,” he said, and Yuuri beamed up at him.

“Now we gotta pick a name for our son.” He looked down at the baby, laughing. “He’s nearly half a day old, Victor. He needs a name.”

Victor groaned. “So many options!” He looked down at their precious baby and sighed. “Can we just call him Precious Tiny Baby?” he joked and Yuuri grinned at him.

“I love you, Victor.” 

Victor leaned in to peck his lips. “Love you, too.”

~

Kenjirou was happy with his short. It wasn’t as good as it could have been, but he was pleased with what he managed to do. The pressure of being the top skater in Japan wasn’t fun. He had no idea how Yuuri dealt with it when Yuuri was already an anxious mess at the best of times. He was tired and ready to go to bed, but first he had the top three press conference. He was in third place, so he had to go through the ‘hopefully I’ll do better tomorrow’ stuff before he was allowed to go to the hotel and go to bed.

Chris had disappeared as soon as he could to return a phone call so Kenjirou was alone with the translator while he waited for the interviews to start after the small medals ceremony when people started talking near the back of the room. He could hear parts of what all was being said, but his English, though good, wasn’t _great_ so he wasn’t sure what they were saying so fast. He looked at the other two skaters, one of which was Leo de la Iglesia, and leaned closer. “Leo,” he whispered, and Leo looked at him. “What’s going on?”

Leo shrugged. “I can’t hear them,” he said, turning to ask Otabek on his other side what was going on, only to get cut off when the interviews started. He had to sit through the interviews and ignore his natural curiosity all the while.

However, as soon as he was off the stage, Chris dragged him out into the hallway, jumping around a bit ridiculously. “MINAMI, MINAMI GUESS WHAT!” he gushed. Kenjirou raised an eyebrow and he saw Leo and Otabek looking at him curiously from further up the hallway. 

“What?”

“Victor had his baby!” he gushed, reaching out to grab Kenjirou’s shoulders, shaking him. “He had his baby!”

Kenjirou’s jaw dropped. “What?! But- I- he had a month left!”

There were footsteps approaching and Kenjirou turned to see Leo and Otabek. “Did you say Victor had his baby?” Leo asked, eyes wide, and Chris nodded, beaming.

“Yuuri called me to check on you, and he’s at the hospital with Victor and their son!”

“But- but isn’t it early?” Leo asked, looking worried, and Kenjirou snickered when he remembered Leo had totally knocked up that Chinese skater Yuuri was friends with. It was natural he’d be worried about early babies.

“Yes, but he’s fine,” Chris reassured. “Yuuri said it was very sudden and Victor is pretty upset still from all of it, but their baby is alright and they’ve picked a name and everything!”

Kenjirou brightened up. “Are they gonna announce it? What’s his name? Is he cute?!” he gushed, beaming as he thought about Victor and Yuuri’s _baby_. “Oh my God, I want a baby!” He looked around, spinning in a full circle, before his eyes landed on Otabek. “Hey! You wanna have a baby with me?” he asked and Otabek looked so alarmed he actually stepped so that Leo was in between them. Kenjirou pouted in disappointment.

Chris glared. “Stupid, you can’t get pregnant in the middle of a competition! A solid fucking ruins your stamina in the long program!” he said, and Kenjirou hummed.

“This is probably true,” he mused, rubbing his chin as he thought hard about single guys he knew that could get him pregnant after Worlds. 

Leo bit his lip. “Wow. I can’t wait to see photos when they post them,” he said, shaking his head. “Yuuri’s wanted a baby for so long. I’m so happy for him.”

Otabek nodded. “Yura always goes on about how the wait for the babies to come is going. I’m sure he’ll have updates soon about the baby’s name.”

“I can’t wait!” Kenjirou cried, dancing around. “Oh man, oh man, oh man, I want a baby, too!”

“Not during competition,” Chris reminded him and he nodded solemnly.

“After Worlds,” he decided, and Chris nodded, patting his head.

“Good plan, Small One.” 

~

Victor refused to take photos until he had a shower and wasn’t all sweaty and gross, so it was the next day before they posted a photo on Instagram of Victor holding their son while Yuuri leaned in to kiss the baby’s head. The caption read, “Meet Shinya Katsuki-Nikiforov, our sweet little boy who decided he just couldn’t wait another month to meet us! Papa and baby are well, even if he’s a bit early, so all is good! Getting ready for baby #2 before we know it!”

When they finally got to go take their baby home – he had to stay at the hospital a few days since he was early and small – they spent nearly the whole first day just looking at him. He was tiny and beautiful and Yuuri loved him more than he even imagined he could. “I thought I knew how much I loved our children, Vicchan, but this is just…” He couldn’t even find words.

Victor nodded seriously from where he sat on the other side of the baby napping on a blanket in the middle of their bed. “Exactly,” he said, gazing down at Shinya. “Oh my God what are we to do about training. Ever again,” he pressed. “How will we ever leave the room he’s in?” 

Yuuri hummed. “We can bring him with us to the rink. Whichever of us isn’t training our skater at the time can sit with him,” he suggested and Victor pouted.

“But it’s too cold for a baby,” he said and Yuuri sighed.

“I guess my sister and Yu-chan’s babysitting plans will have to stay, then,” he said, looking thoroughly depressed. “I don’t want to,” he said, looking at little Shinya’s tiny sleeping face. He was so beautiful. He had such a perfect face. “He looks like me, but beautiful,” Yuuri said absently.

“First of all,” Victor said in an offended tone, making Yuuri look up. “Yes, he does look like you. But second of all, you _are_ beautiful. Don’t talk shit about my husband,” he complained and Yuuri blushed some.

“Sorry,” he said teasingly. “I’ll be nice about your husband from now on,” he said, leaning over Shinya to kiss Victor, who hummed against his lips. 

“Better be. My husband is perfect in every single way,” he said and Yuuri ducked his head bashfully. He didn’t feel perfect at all these days. In fact, he felt pretty ugly most of the time. His self-esteem issues were not made any better by pregnancy, that was for sure. He was so fat. _So_ fat. After the baby came, he worried he might never lose the weight. He was fatter than he ever had been and even if he could lose the weight, he worried it would take so long that, by the time it was off, he was ready to have another baby. He may never be thin again and it was scary to think of it. He knew he must’ve been frowning because Victor’s hand brushed his hair out of his face and he looked up at him with a sad smile. 

“It’s worth it,” Yuuri whispered, looking down at Shinya. He knew Victor understood what he meant and why he said it. He didn’t doubt for a moment that Victor would love him, fat and all, the way he might have in the past. But he still wanted to be thin again. However, their children were more than worth it. Yuuri would rather spend the rest of his life fat than go back and choose differently about having children. Yuuri’s breath caught as Shinya started to squirm and his beautiful little eyes opened. They were so blue. Just like Victor’s. “Wow,” he sighed, and Victor made a whimpering sound. Yuuri looked up and saw he was barely holding back tears as he, too, gazed down at Shinya. 

“He’s just so beautiful,” Victor whimpered, biting his lip as he reached for his little hand. “He’s _perfect_ Yuuri. So perfect.” Shinya seemed to really wake up because, the next thing they knew, he let out a piercing wail, and Yuuri watched as Victor gave up and started crying. “Listen to how loudly he can cry, Yuuri! He’s so good at crying! He’s the champion of crying, it’s so wonderful,” he said, moving to scoop Shinya up. “You’re wonderful. The best. I give you plus fifty GOE for crying skills!” he blubbered as he cuddled Shinya close. 

Yuuri just bit his lip, fighting not to laugh at how dramatic Victor was. He couldn’t blame him, though. Shinya was perfect and all they had ever wanted. The baby inside of Yuuri rolled some and Yuuri smiled, putting his hand on his belly. “You hear your brother, huh?” he asked, and Victor’s eyes snapped up to Yuuri, then to his belly.

“Is my other precious darling awake, too?” Victor came around the bed and put his hand on Yuuri’s belly, eyes tearing up again as he felt the baby shifting. “Awwww, you were just inside my tummy a few days ago, Shinya,” he said, looking down at their son. “Now you’re here to be perfect and wonderful out in the world. I love you and your brother or sister in there. When they come meet us, we’ll be ready to teach them how to cry like a champion, won’t we? Yes we will!” Yuuri smiled as Victor turned away, taking Shinya with him to go get a bottle ready, and all he could do was sit leaned back and rub his belly, soothing their other child. 

They were going to be so in over their heads with two infants at one time, but Yuuri couldn’t wait. 

~

The most shocking thing that any of them had ever seen, Kenjirou included, was that _Yuri Plisetsky_ seemed to be really good with babies. At least with Shinya, anyways. Minami had returned and rushed over to Victor and Yuuri’s house to see the baby, only to get there and find them both standing in the hallway outside the baby’s room, watching with very confused expressions as Yurio sat on the floor with Shinya lying between his long legs, talking to him about his toys. 

“See, this one is the best one,” Yurio said as he held up a stuffed lion. “Lions and tigers are cool. Way better than dumb bears, although you can’t ever tell Otabek I said that,” he said absently. “Cats are better than dumb dogs, too. Your parents dog is kinda okay, cause he’s not stupid, but most dogs are totally stupid. But lions are the best.” He then proceeded to make the lion ‘attack’ Shinya, who looked wide-eyed and confused, but grabbed for it anyways.

“What the hell?” Kenjirou blurted out, unable to stop himself.

Yurio turned around, eyes wide as he spotted the three of them in the doorway. His ears turned red, but he glared. “What? I like him. Shut up,” he snapped, then proceeded to pick Shinya up and turn his back to the door, holding Shinya in his arms as he continued talking to the baby and ignoring them.

Victor and Yuuri shared a look over Kenjirou’s head, and he looked up at them before pushing between them. “Whatever, show me the baby!” he cried, going to sit in front of Yurio. He looked down at the baby in Yurio’s arms and sighed. “He’s so tiny oh my God I want a baby.” He looked at Yurio suddenly. “You! If you get me pregnant, our baby will look like this one!” he said and Yurio looked at him with what could only be dawning horror in his eyes.

“Ew, what the fuck?! No!” 

Yuuri cleared his throat from the doorway. “Minami, you cannot get pregnant right now,” he said, glaring at him. “You’re twenty-two, you still have several years to compete.”

Kenjirou pouted. “But… I want one,” he said, looking at the baby in Yurio’s arms. “They’re so cuuuuute.”

Victor walked over and patted his head, kneeling down beside the two boys and the baby. “I know, but you can play with Shinya whenever you want, we promise. You can even give him his bottle in a few minutes if you want,” he said, and Kenjirou’s heart soared.

“Really?!” He gazed longingly at the tiny baby in Yurio’s arms. “Okay,” he agreed.

“Hey, I wanted to feed him!” Yurio complained, glaring at Victor. “He just got here!”

Victor gave him one of his fake-smiles. “And this baby came out of my body, so I get to decide who gives him his bottle, don’t I?” he said, and Yurio grimaced.

“Ew.” He looked down at Shinya. “You’re way cuter than your parents, don’t worry.”

Kenjirou giggled. “Oh hey, I just remembered, I totally tried to have your boyfriend to get me pregnant. I totally forget you two are dating again,” he said, and Yurio snatched his head up, a death glare in his eyes. It was only then that Kenjirou realized his mistake.

“You did _what_ to my boyfriend?” he demanded, voice lowered into a growl. “If you put a finger on him, I swear to God-“

“NEVERMIND YOU FEED HIM HIS BOTTLE I HAVE TO GO BYE!” Kenjirou cried, scrambling to his feet so fast he almost stepped on Victor as he ran out of the room, zooming past Yuuri so fast Yuuri’s bangs swayed in the breeze. “SEE YOU AT PRATCIED TOMORROW YUURI-KUN!” he screamed on his way out the door.

Kenjirou didn’t stop running until he was all the way back to his apartment.

~

Victor thought his heart would burst as he looked at the sight before him. Yuuri lay on the couch with Shinya lying on his chest, nestled into the curve of his very large baby bump, sleeping, while Makkachin lay across Yuuri’s legs, his face resting against the bottom of his belly. Victor wiped the tears from his eyes and walked over to his family. 

Yuuri looked up and smiled. “Did you enjoy your nap, Vicchan?”

Victor sat down on the floor beside the couch and laid his cheek against Yuuri’s belly, looking at Shinya’s sleeping face. He looked around at Makkachin, who was snoring happily, the cutest little doggy snore. “Not as much as he is,” he said with a small chuckle. He turned back and smiled up at Yuuri. “How are you?”

Yuuri sighed. “I’m so ready to have this baby.” He grimaced. “I have no idea how I could possibly last another two weeks.” He stroked Shinya’s soft little hair. “You okay?” he asked Victor, who nodded.

Victor had been mostly okay after they got to bring Shinya home, apart from the physical toll giving birth took, but every once in a while he would remember how scary it was to have a baby without any support and then have his baby taken away. Their plans had included Yuuri and Hiroko with him through the whole process and some music playing to keep the mood calm and everybody else out in the waiting room, ready to greet the new family member. Instead, he’d given birth so quickly they couldn’t let Hiroko stay and Yuuri hadn’t even arrived yet, nonetheless the whole family and friends. His heart was broken that Yuuri wasn’t there for Shinya’s birth. He needed him, for one thing, and Shinya was their miracle baby that Yuuri had longed for for so long. It was so unfair. 

And though all that was in the past, Victor still had moments where he couldn’t help but cry over what went wrong. Looking at him now, he just smiled. “He’s safe and healthy and in your arms. That’s all that matters,” he said, reaching up to stroke Yuuri’s cheek. “My beautiful baby, my beautiful husband with my other baby inside him, and my beautiful puppy. I am very happy right now.”

Yuuri gave him a sweet look. “I love you, Vicchan,” he whispered and Victor beamed.

“I love you, too, Yuuri.”

~

Yuuri’s prediction that he couldn’t possibly last another two weeks was wrong. He lasted another _three_. 

“Oh my God, why are you so intent on staying?!” Yuuri demanded of his belly as they walked up and down the street outside their house. Yurio was watching Shinya while they walked Makkachin together, trying their hardest to spur labor. Yuuri could barely wobble around anymore, he was so huge. “I’m happy you didn’t come early like your brother, but this is just mad!”

Victor had nothing but sympathy for his poor Yuuri, but he was still unable to hold in a snicker. Yuuri glared at him and he fixed a sad smile on his face. “Patience, _Zolotse_ ,” he said. “The doctor says that if the baby hasn’t come in the next three days, she’ll make him come.”

Yuuri huffed. “Yeah, that’s what I want. She also said that can _take_ up to two days.” He grumbled. “I don’t want to suffer what you did, but two _days_ , Victor.”

Victor hummed, then smirked at Yuuri. “You know, I hear that sex can trigger labor-“ The look of pure venom in Yuuri’s gaze shut him up and wiped the smirk off his face. “It was just a suggestion.”

“I suggest you don’t talk to me about sex for at least the next six months,” Yuuri said, and Victor pouted. That would be _terrible_. However, they did have two babies to deal with. They might never have the free time. Perhaps Yuuri was just being smart about things.

When they got back up to the house, Victor looked at Yuuri expectantly. “Feeling anything, yet?” he asked, and Yuuri huffed.

“Just the need to pee for the _eight thousandth_ time today,” he grumbled as he waddled his way into the house ahead of Victor and Makkachin, one hand on his back and the other on his belly as he went. 

~

The day before the doctor would have induced Yuuri, he went into labor and, from there, everything went very smoothly. They went to the hospital, they got set up, they stayed together the whole time, Yuuri’s mother was there with them, as was Yuuko, and Yuuri had no difficulties or surprises the whole way. It was the opposite in every way to the way Shinya was born, so when the nurse handed the baby straight to Yuuri after making sure it could breathe, Victor couldn’t help but cry just as hard as Yuuri was when the doctor said, “Congratulations, you have another baby boy.”

Their second son was just as perfect as the first, and Victor couldn’t wait to introduce Shinya to his new brother. Yuuri beamed as he looked at his baby’s face. “Hello, Jun,” he whispered, touching the baby’s face. “I’m your dad. I’m so happy to finally be able to share you with the world.”

Victor wanted to be just as calm as Yuuri, but when Yuuri angled the baby towards Victor and said, ‘and there’s your Papa’, Victor started ugly-sobbing, to the point that he scared one of the nurses into thinking he was having a breakdown. He was too happy to calm down. 

Yuuri just smiled tiredly and looked back at the baby in his arms. “Don’t worry, he does this a lot.”

~

Victor and Yuuri both knelt on the floor, looking down at the two babies lying side by side on a blanket, sleeping peacefully, and neither even dared breathe too hard, lest it wake the babies and end their reverent gazing. They were so perfect. Shinya was two months old and seemed to be keeping his brilliant blue eyes, just like Victor’s. His hair was pitch black, but those eyes were all Victor. Jun was only five days old and yet he was already almost as big as his brother. The different was that his hair was more brown than black and his eyes were already a warm brown that Yuuri fell in love with a little more every time he looked at him. They both looked like Yuuri in the face, though Jun’s cheeks already suggested he would have striking cheekbones just like Victor one day. “How will we ever leave this spot?” Yuuri asked worriedly. “I’m not sure I can physically tear my eyes away from them.”

“Oh, there’s one thing I don’t mind looking away for a few seconds for,” Victor said, and Yuuri was too curious to not look and see where he was looking, only to blush and smiled sheepishly when his eyes instantly met Victor’s looking right back at him. Victor leaned in and pressed their noses together. “Thank you, Yuuri, for giving me everything I could have ever dreamed of. My life is perfect, and it’s all because of you.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile brightly and tiled his lips up to press a kiss to Victor’s forehead. “I couldn’t agree more, Vicchan.”

There was a small whimper and they both looked instantly back to their babies just in time to see Jun wail and wave his little arms, smacking his brother and startling him into wailing too. Victor beamed and scooped up the nearest baby. “Yes, Papa is talking about you, yes he is,” he said, and Yuuri rolled his eyes and picked up the other one, getting to his feet to go get their bottles ready. 

Victor was right, Yuuri thought as he rocked a crying baby and watched Victor do the same. Their lives were absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! Hope you enjoyed this series!


End file.
